Eternal Love
by PoisonIceClaw
Summary: A emotional story about the future of Jane Eyre and her husband, Edward. I do not own any of the characters, all credit goes to Charlotte Bronte.
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

Note: Hello everyone! This is a fanfiction about Jane Eyre, and I hope you guys enjoy! This story picks up from when Jane has married Edward, and they have a child, which Edward can sort of see. Any sections labled *EPOV* is in his point of view.

*JanePOV*

"My sweet boy, aren't you absolutely gorgeous?" My son was going to be one in a couple of months, and he was becomming quite like his father.

"He is beautiful indeed, just like my lovely wife," came my love's voice behind me. He came up behind me and wrapped his arm around me, kissing my neck hungrily.

"Tonight," that was a promise I intended to keep. Hmmm, I'll be looking forward to that.

It was getting dark, so I walked slowly back to then house with my son, John, in my arms, Edward, my sweet husband, by my side. I wish life would always be like this, forever and ever.

We have our supper, and I followed Edward to sit in front of the fireplace. I sang a sweet lullaby to my John, gently rocking him to sleep. He can't speak yet, but with those dark intelligent eyes like his father, he seemed to understand what was going on around him.

When he finally fell asleep, I tucked him into his crib, and kissed him goodnight. As I made my way downstairs again, I undid my tightly done up hair, and let it fall down my back. I entered to room, Edward, with his back to me, didn't notice. I came up behind him and hugged him tightly.

"My love, come, sit in my lap," came his reply.

Edward's arm were strong as he wrapped it around my shouders. As I curled up, I remembered my promise that we would get down and dirty tonight.

As I moved to get up, Edward held me tighter, and whispered in my ear: Don't bother getting up, you're staying right here with me.

What those words did to me was hard to believe. Edward knew how wet I was, so he got up.

"Darling, take your dress off, and let me see you."As I slipped out of my various garments, I was concious of Edwards eyes on me, taking in every detail of my body.

As I approached him, he kissed me and pushed me to the floor, slipping a finger inside of me. As I moaned, another two fingers made their way inside of me, as his thumb rubbed my swollen clit."Ahhhh, more, please,"I moaned.

So after the he gently slipped himself inside me, and we started up a pattern, each thrust becoming deeper and deeper, as our broken moans grew louder and louder.

After one final thrust he let go inside of me, and is low moans were enough to send me over as well.

Once we had both settled, my love held his hand out for mine, and I gripped onto it. As he led me to bed, I realized how lucky I was. His eyesight was getting better. We were in love. We had money, and more joy than any amount of money could buy. I crawled up to Edward, holding his face in my hands. "I love you." Three simple words escaped my gazed down at me, smiling."Me too, my skylark."

As he held me, I started to drift off. I realized that for all the hardships we have both had in life, we were finally getting the new beginning that we had both seeked.

Note: What an ending for our lovebirds! Can't wait to see what happens eh? Here is a hint, good things never last forever. Stay tuned, I'll publish the next chapter as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2: Adele is coming!

Note: Hey everyone! Welcome to a new chapter. This chapter takes place a few days after the last one, and Adele is coming back, bringing some startly news with her. No lemons in this chapter, maybe soon. ;) Also, I will be sticking to *JanePOV* for a while, as it's important to understand Jane a bit more before jumping towards another point of view. Reading the book Jane Eyre is not essential, but I strongly advise you do, because it will help you understamd the personalitiesof the characters a bit more.

*JanePOV*

"Adele is coming! It's been weeks, and she is growing up so nicely. I'm sure she'll just love to spend the weekend with us! Aren't you glad, sir?" I said, in a rush, running around the house getting everything ready for her arrival.

"Of course I'm happy, anything that makes you happy will make me joyous too," came the answer from upstairs.

Adele was the sweetest child a girl could wish for. Although she has not blood relation to me, the phrase 'blood is thicker than water' truly does not apply.

Also, Adele is the reason I met Edward in the first place, so I can't help but bond with her.

When Adele arrived, I ran up and hugged her, but instead of hugging me back, she remained limp in my arms, and tears became to flow down her cheeks. I pulled back and looked at her.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" I asked quietly.

"I-is Mr Rochester home?" came her reply.

"Yes, would you like to speak with him?"

"Umm, yeah, thanks Jane."

I walked back into the house and called out loudly:"Edward, Adelé wishes to speak to you, could you please come outside?"

"Sure, in a minute," came the reply. Edward had warmed up a bit more when it came to Adelé, probably just to please me. It was nice to see Edward treating Adelé as family.

As Edward came, Adelé wiped her eyes and sat down. She had became a gorgeous 18 year old, yet very lively and well mannered at the same time. Edward came and sat down next to me, and Adelé began to speak."Umm, hi Mr Rochester, I have something to tell you and Jane.A week ago, I was contacted by someone that told me that both my parents were dead, and that my mother had married another man. Apparently my deceased mothers husband's best friend was called St John." My husband and I exchanged a look. "She wrote me a letter, and attached this picture."

Adelé handed us a piece of picture with a black and white sketch of her mother and father. Despite the fact that it was made with brief strokes from pencil, it had captured the essence of their faces perfectly.

When I took a closer look, I realized that there was no doubt about it was Adelé's mother was just like Edward described. A true beauty, but not in a pure way. She looked like someone with a very wild heart, a very vivid strong person. The man beside her had almost the exact same features as Adelé.

I didn't recognise either of them, but apparently Edward did. He sucked in a deep breath. As I looks up, I saw his expression. It was definately what I expected.

Note: Well, thats the ending to the second chapter! Sorry the chapters are a bit short, I'm just trying to get three chapters published this week, as next week will be busy, so I might not be able to publish and ideas will me much appreciated. Also, I forgot to put a disclaimer, I do not own any of the character in this story, all credit goes to Charlotte Bronte. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Edwards thoughts

Note: Hey!  
Thanks for tuning in! I really appreciate anyone reading this, and I really hope you enjoy! I'm certainly enjoying getting to write these chapters. Thanks for all the reviews, it is set in an victorian time. As a few people have mentioned, the sex in chapter one did come rather randomly, I just wanted to portray their spontaneous passions. Also, some of my incorrect language use is because I wanted to fanfic to be easier to read. If you have any queries, feel free to ask. Oh, also, I forgot to write Jane POV on the last chapter. This is just a peek at what Edward was thinking the next morning, I will post a proper chapter soon.

*EdwardPOV*

As I rolled over in the morning, I saw that my little faerie was still asleep. It feels like a dream, I never thought she would come back. After all, she was right, I had been a liar, and cruel hearted, but she had forgiven me all the same, and given me hope. Times without her were dark times indeed.

Adelé seemed so scared yesterday when she told us, as if she was worried that we would just leave her since she's not related to us anymore. To be honnest, if I found out before I met Jane, I wouldn't know what I would have done. But since I already have my love of my life by my side, I don't give a damn about what Celiné gets up to.

If keeping Adelé happy means Jane is happier, then of course it's worth it. Having Jane beside me is more than I had dared wish for, and now she has even given me a son. John.

However, I'm a little worried about John's health. He was not born as a strong and healthy boy, and his condition became worse in the last few months. However, he is getting a bit better, so I won't worry for now.

I am more worried about Jane. My little faerie seems to be losing some of her magic. Looking after me seems to have taken alot out of her. I hope that blood will return to her cheeks soon.

Note: sorry for very short chapter, I had alot of tests. Will update more soon. XD


	4. Chapter 4: Falling Ill

Note: Hello everyone who is reading this! It's the holidays, and I can't wait to write more of this story. I plan to update a bit more regularly, maybe every week...

Anyway, this takes place a month after chapter 2, and things are back to normal... Or so our heroine thinks.

*JanePOV*

Another day. Another day of painstaking effort, and tiresome acts. Of course, Edward is not to know. I don't mind working hard, but lately it is becoming much harder to do so, plus the strain of keeping Edward in the dark.

I put on a cheerful face in front of Edward and John, but sometimes, when I'm alone, I wonder what caused this... I loved Edward with everything, and I still do. I truly believed we would get our happily ever after.

Edward wanted a child. No suprises there, even though he has warmed up towards Adelé, he wasn't willing to leave his entire estate to her if we both died. I wanted a child too, it felt that if we had a child, we would be evem closer.

However, ever since I gave birth to John, things have been becoming worse and worse. John is truly his fathers son, but sometimes the paleness of his skin scares me. He wasn't healthy when he was born and it has only been getting worse. Two months ago, his health stopped getting worse, but it wasn't getting better either. Thats when I started to get these attacks.

At first, it was just headaches. Thats normal right? Everyone gets headaches, but I doubt that all of them are as bad as mine were. The minor throbbing turned into more violent headaches, and sometimes I would find that I had locked myself away from Edward, without intending to do so.

It was very evident that Edward was extremely worried about me, yet I was helpless. All I could do was distance myself. Now it's different.

Not just my relationship with Edward, but also the pain. Instead of throbbing, it became constant and much more intense. Sleep was my only escape.

The pain is so intense, yet I try my best to put on a poker face, and just bear it. Although I swore a vow never to lie to him, I can't tell him about it. I can't tell anyone.

It's as if I'm trapped inside a dark black hole, with no way out. I see no solution ahead of me.

When I married Edward, I knew our happiness would not last forever. Edward was so much older than me, life wasn't supposed to go on forever. I never imagined I would be the one falling ill.I must get better soon, as my husband needs me, as does my son.

Note: ohhh, what shall happen? ;)

I am planning to end this story at chapter 10, and I have already written the chapter. Please review!


	5. Note (End)

Note: I'm so so so so so sorry for the slow updates, things are just currently really busy.

To be honnest, I have grown bored of Jane Eyre, so I will not be continuing this story, however, this is what happens:

jane dies

edward becomes depressed and dies soon afterwards

their son is taken care of by john and mary, and when he grows up, he marries and created a happy family.

Im sorry for stopping the story, but I think stopping it like this will be better than writing and dragging out a half-heartedly written story. From now on, I will write one shots for at least a month, because I have too much going on in my life to dedicate extra commitment to a continuous story. Sorry :(


End file.
